Hive Knight
Gods And Glory (Part A) |location = The Hive Godhome |health = 800 / 800 / 800 / 850 / 920 (Nail upgrades 0/1/2/3/4) |drops = Hiveblood |numbers_required = 1}} Hive Knight is an optional boss in Hollow Knight, introduced in Lifeblood. Defeating him grants a new Charm. Lore Hive Knight is the most valiant and skilled knight of the Hive,Wanderer's Journal, p. 119. flightless and bound to protect Hive Queen Vespa by the Bees' hive mind.Hive Knight Hunter's Journal entry: "Loyal protector of the Hive's Queen. Flightless but ferocious in battle." Although the Infection spread to the Hive after the queen died,AMA answer concerning the Hive on Reddit Hive Knight still protects her, hoping she will one day wake up and revive the Hive.Hive Knight Dream Nail dialogue: "When you wake... the Hive..." In-game events Hive Knight can be fought in the furthest room in the Hive where the giant lifeless body of the queen lies. He ambushes the Knight as they enter the place and battles them ferociously. Upon defeat, Hive Knight kneels in front of his queen before collapsing on the floor. Defeating Hive Knight allows the acquisition of the Hiveblood charm. After taking it, the ghost of Queen Vespa appears next to his corpse, content that he was finally freed from his binding to the Hive.Hive Queen Vespa: "My Knight... At last you are freed." Behaviour and Tactics Hive Knight has a variety of attacks and manoeuvres: *'Lunge': Hive Knight lunges along the ground with his needle. This lunge covers about 65% of the arena. *'Leap': Hive Knight will somersault as his main way of moving in the arena. This jump will span to the top of the arena and will not track the Knight. *'Swarm Release': Hive Knight spews 12 Hivelings into the air from his mouth. These Hivelings disappear beyond the top of the arena, then 7 fly down one after another in shallow arcs from random positions in the ceiling; slowly tracking the Knight's movement. The Knight can hit the Hivelings off course with their Nail, (granting the Knight SOUL) and can be destroyed with Spells. While the Hivelings are assaulting the Knight, Hive Knight will Lunge, then Leap along with an additional varying third attack. One huge note about this attack: if Hive Knight dies after the first Hiveling starts their assault, the Hivelings will continue their assault while Hive Knight is dying. The battle is always started with 7 Hivelings descending with The Hive Knight not actually on-screen. This attack will only occur after Hive Knight has reached 550 HP. *'Surprise Slash': Hive Knight teleports near the Knight and slashes his needle. Hive Knight can appear on either side of The Knight. The slash covers a wide range and shifts Hive Knight forward a little bit. In addition Hive Knight can do this attack while the Knight is in the air. The slash covers about 35% of the arena (and a little more if he does this attack in the air). * Honey Spikes: Hive Knight jabs his needle into the grounds and creates three orbs of spike-filled honey. These orbs can appear anywhere within the top two-thirds of the arena. Each orb contains 8 spikes and when it bursts the spikes travel in the direction in which they point. The orbs form rapidly one after another. No two orbs will ever occupy the same row or column and they will vibrate in their positions. The Knight can move the orbs when they strike them with their Nail but the orbs can't be destroyed. The orbs explode in the order in which they formed, every half second after the third and final orbs' spikes appear. The orbs are dangerous as soon as the spikes show up. Hive Knight will leap as soon as the first orb bursts. This attack will only occur after Hive Knight has reached 780 HP. It is highly recommended to obtain Shade Cloak before the fight, as this makes it possible to dash through Hive Knight's Surprise Slash and Lunge attacks and makes handling the Swarm Release attack safer. And with that, Sharp Shadow is a fantastic charm against Hive Knight. Quick Focus makes it safer to heal. There are plenty of no-charm healing opportunities too: when out of range of a Surprise Slash or Lunge attacks, also if dodged early; during Honey Spikes (when in a safe location); at the beginning of Swarm Release; and during Hive Knight's stagger. Hive Knight is a light boss. As such, the Knight has more opportunities to move Hive Knight than many other bosses. Mark of Pride is strong against Hive Knight because it can keep players further away from Hive Knight while still dealing damage. Steady Body is very strong against Hive Knight because it allows players to maintain pressure. Quick Slash is also strong against Hive Knight, provided the player does only upward slashes (otherwise Hive Knight will be knocked away and the player will constantly have to chase). Quick Slash works best in combination with Steady Body and Fragile/Unbreakable Strength. The spell Vengeful Spirit/Shade Soul is strong against Hive Knight due to its versatility. Desolate Dive/Descending Dark is okay against Hive Knight. The Nail Art Cyclone Slash is very strong against Hive Knight due to players being able to move laterally while repeatedly pressing the attack button. Location Hive Knight can be found in the eastern part of the Hive. 01.jpg!Location in the Hive}} 01.png!Surprise Slash attack |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Honey Spikes attack |Image3=Screenshot HK 03.png!Swarm Release attack |Image4=Screenshot HK 04.png!Hive Knight looking at Vespa's corpse upon defeat |Image5=Screenshot HK Hive 06.png!Arena in the Hive |Image6=Godhome Arena Hive Knight.png!Arena in Godhome |Image7=Hive Knight Radiant (Hitless) Hollow Knight}} Trivia * The Hive Knight is one of three enemies added in content packs that are required for the Hunter's Mark, the other two being the Flukemunga and Pale Lurker. ru:Рыцарь Улья fr:Chevalier de la Ruche it:Cavaliere dell'Alveare Category:Lifeblood